A collection of Merlin One-shots :D
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: One shot collection of Hurt!Merlin and protective Arthur/knights. Summary is crap, but the story inside is much better... I hope :P any prompts will be welcome but NO slash. :D so hope you enjoy, read on! x
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all :D so this is a hurt/reveal merlin (hurt Arthur too), one-shot, but if you guys really want I could carry on and make it a series, just review or PM your thoughts and ideas :D because I'm welsh and I couldn't be asked to make the spells up their going to be in Welsh.  
character may be out of character , sozzy XD  
so any way on we go?...**_

**_Merlin POV:  
_**  
"_Merlin..." _a voice breaks through the mist of fog that seemed to cloud my tiered brain as if a pair of arms were hugging, enveloping it in a tight embrace.  
"_Merlin, please wake up..." _the voice says again, its quiet tone a buzzing sound in my ears as if an bee was hovering, annoyingly around my head.  
"_Merlin, you've got to wake up...you cant leave me!" _the voice says again but stronger and clearer this time, the fog of confusion that wrapped my brain into unconsciousness dispersing.  
"_Merlin! please! There coming...Mer-" _the voice starts, and I finally recognise it as Arthur's voice. My still confused brain slowly processes Arthur's words.  
_Merlin. please. there coming...  
wait...who's coming? why did he stop mid sentence? Danger...Dagr!...Arthur!_

And with those thoughts I shoot up, standing on wobbly legs as if they were ones of a newly born lamb. My left wrist felt on fire and my head throbbed, pounding like if some annoying mini people were pounding on drums in a repeated, in a non-stop circle.  
I finally look searching for the blonde king but when I finally do it was like my world slows to a stop, Arthur was stood pinned to a large tree, struggling as a man's large hands tighten around his neck, and he gasps for the much needed air.  
But I had no time to think of a way to save him as foot steps come towards me, and my sharp, keen eyes spot them, around 20 other men materialize from the shadows the substantial trees cast upon the forest, and they lurked towards me, their evil eyes set upon their prey.  
"me..merl...merl..in!" Arthur gasps as his hands struggle too pull the hindering hands away, from his blocked air way.  
"Me...Merlin... ge...get h..help!" He gasps again, however I do the complete opposite, and start to walk towards the men, he should have known by now that I never listen.  
"mer...ge...away!" Arthur tries again but I block his voice out concentrating on the anger that built in me, as my magic begged to be released, and I focused it on my target. Anger towards the man who was strangling my best friend fuelled my magic and before I could stop I was shouting out words of the old religion.

"Rydw I yn galw yr elfennau I ddod a Marwolaeth I bawb sy'n braduchu ei'n brenin!  
((I summon the elements to bring death to all who betray our king"))

And with the flash of golden eyes the wind around me picked up, rain started to pelt down on my face and lightning hit the unfortunate traitors who stood before me. The bright rays of the sun shone through the clear rain, creating a vibrant rainbow over the looming trees. Orange, blazing fire created a circle around the remaining men before the ground gave way beneath them and they succumb to earth's depths as calm returns again.  
I look exhaustingly towards Arthur to see the hands of the scum, Dagr still wrapped around Arthur's neck his face a brightening red colour.  
Anger refuelled caused my eyes to flash a marvellous gold and Dagr's hands started to loosen as I force them from Arthur's neck, and I send him flying backwards, hitting the floor with a thud and he falls into unconsciousness, before I rush to Arthur's side before he would collapsed to the floor. He leans heavily on me as I lower him to the floor and lean him on a tree, his head rest's on my shoulder as he gasps his lungs finally reunited with the oxygen around him.  
"Mer..merlin..you ha..ve ma-" He started, gasping still, but I felt the need to explain myself and I blurt out:  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didnt kno-"  
"Merlin...shu..shut up...let me think"he orders his voice authoritative, betrayal dripping from his voice.  
_He hates me!_ was all that went through my mind and I attempt again, not wanting to be hated by one of the people who I viewed as a brother.  
"I'm so sorr-"  
"I said shut up,_sorcerer"_ he seethed, the word sorcerer spat out with such hate. To say his words didn't hurt would be a blatant lie, it stung. I felt tears start to water my eyes, I was a sorcerer and he hated me for it, in his mind I betrayed him, I was no longer viewed as his brother or even friend but as a Traitor. I let a tear slip down my cheek before I backed away, not believing that after years of knowing me he still didn't trust me, and that just one secret could change his views on me.  
"I'm so..rry" I whisper and his face softens, turns from anger and betrayal to trust and kindness, but before I could stutter out any more apologies his face turns into one of horror.  
"Merlin! behind you" but it was to late for when I turned a sharp pain shot through my stomach, I look down to see the end of a dagger sticking out of my body, blood already seeping out of the wound, leaving a sticky red river of crimson liquid it its wake. I look up once again and look into Dagr's dark, cunning eyes, a smirk of enjoyment across his face at my pain, but it was soon replaced with emptiness as my eyes flash gold and he soars through the sky, hitting a tree, dead on impact, his eyes never to open again.  
I let out a breath of relief at the thought of Dagr finally dead, but the pain in my stomach became too much and I fall to my knees, crying out in pain as the dagger nestles itself deeper into my tender flesh. My hands reach for the dagger, intent on pulling it out but Arthur's voice stops my actions and he rushes over to me,  
"Merlin?"He asks concern filled his voice, the betrayal long gone.  
"hu...hurts" I moan pain taking over my body.  
"I know, just hang on. The dagger needs removing. this is going to hurt" He says as he takes off his gloves and rips at his cloak.  
"Gre...great" I mutter breathlessly.  
"Shut up and save your breath. Here bite on this" He says as he shoves his glove to my face, and I bite down on it.  
"Ready?" He questions waiting for my approval. I nod once.  
"count down to 1?..." he asks himself more than me as if he was trying to reassure himself. "5...4...1!" He announces as he swiftly takes the dagger out of my stomach. I shout in surprise and pain the glove falling from my mouth.  
"Wha..t...the he...ll...ha..ppened...to...3 an..d..2!" I exclaim my chest rising and falling quickly, as blood started to flow from the wound faster as if it was a stream evolving into a river.  
"Nothing. Now quiet I need to concentrate and you need to save your breath..." He says his voice starting to quieten, distance away from me his words starting to slur and make no sense to my confused mind.  
"just you wait we'll be back home in no time...Gwaine, Leon and Percy cant..long way off...bleeding...stopped nearly...who would have known...I'm still not fat..." He trailed off his voice a distant whisper.  
"Mer..."was the last thing I hear before the voice faded completely and I let the inviting arms of unconsciousness, wrap its warm comforting grasp, around my sleepy brain and I let my exhausted, pain filled body slip into slumber, and the darkness over ran the light, leaving me in complete darkness, not knowing if I would ever wake up.

* * *

_**Merlin's POV still:**_

2 hours earlier:

We gallop after the trail a murderer called Dagr left, his footprints leading us to were he was hiding. We had been tracking him for days, he had already killed 7 innocent people, all for money. Arthur wanted him captured before he and his gang of thugs tortured any more innocent souls.  
"Keep a look out men, he could be anywhere" Arthur announces turning towards the rest of the knights as he sits confidently on his large bay horse. It was less than 5 minutes before Gwaine, from the back of our group shouts.  
"BEHIND US! THERE HERE! LOOK OUT!" And my magic instantly came alive my eyes darting around for any of Dagr's thugs, I look right then left and I spot a man about to stab Arthur in the back, I quickly mutter a spell and a discarded sword plunged into the man's back. I look around towards the other knights making sure they were all okay, before I felt myself being tackled off my trusty steed. I shout in surprise as I land, hard on the floor, pain erupting in my left wrist as I feel it snap, as if it was merely a twig.  
"ow" I mutter before I jump back up ready to face the foe who tackled me to the floor but to my surprise something hard hit the back of my head, and I knew no more.

My eyes flutter open only to close again, as unconsciousness never let up, and kept me in the darkness.

When my eyes opened next, only green blurs were to be seen as someone carries me over their shoulder.  
"Arthur?" I mutter  
"Ah so your awak..." Arthur trails off as slumber reclaims me.

* * *

**_Present Arthur's POV:_**

"No, no, no! Merlin!" I shout, pleading for him to wake up, but his blue eyes didn't open on request. I couldn't loose him now, not after all we'd been through, today alone he saved my life at least twice. My back ached after carrying him for hours but I would never complain, it was an honour to save him he was my brother. I felt guilt eating at me as it was my fault he ended up stabbed, if I hadn't reacted so arrogant and full of hate, he would still be standing next to me. I quickly finish wrapping his wound in the rips of my cloak before I hear distant shouting and footsteps nearing me and my fallen brother, and I jump up un-sheathing my swords ready to defend and attack anyone who dared threaten us, But to my utter relief the familiar faces of Gwaine, Leon and Percival.  
"Thank god" I mutter as Gwaine runs to me followed by the others.  
"Arthur! good to see yo...Oh my gods...Merlin!" Gwaine exclaims before running to his side, and sinking to his knees his hands shaking as he takes of his cloak and places it over Merlin, before ruffling his hair a sign of his brotherly affection.  
"Sire? what happened?" I hear Leon ask  
"After we were attacked, I saw you guys run after some of Dagr's thugs, but I didn't see Merlin with you, so I looked around and found a man dragging Merlin off, I killed him before running off. He was unconscious and his wrist is broken so I had to stop after about two hours, I tried to wake him up but we were ambushed, they came out of nowhere. Dagr an I fraught but he threw me back into a tree and I hit my head, dazed for a few moments I didn't see him coming until it was too late and his hands wrapped around my neck. All of a sudden Merlin wakes up just before Dagr's other men came, I told him to run but of course he didn't. Next thing I know he's shouting out words I don't even know and Dagr's men are dead, killed by the elements around them. I look up to Merlin and his eyes are gold-"  
"ah ha! I knew it!" Gwaine exclaims before mumbling "Sorry, carry on"  
"so... His eyes are gold and I feel Dagr's hands being released and he went flying backwards, I thought he was unconscious. Merlin ran to my side, helped me to sit, and I called him a sorcerer, he apolagises and before I could say anything Dag'r appeared behind him, I tried to tell him but it was too lat, Dagr stabbed him and Merlin sent him flying. He's dead, I checked. I went to Merlin's side, removed the dagger before he fell unconscious, I wrapped his wound, and then you got here." I finish and silence was all to be heared for a few minuites before Leon speaks again.  
"We should get Merlin back to Gaius before his wound gets infected or worse"  
"Yes, your right. Percival?" I ask and as if he knew what my question was he walked to Merlin and scooped him up in his large arm's, and start's to walk in the direction we came. We all walk for hours, long tiring hours before the wall's of Camelot came into view, and I let out a breath of relief. We enter the gates guards nodding their heads in respect, before being greeted by Gwen and Gaius.  
"Gaius! Merlin's been stabbed!" I tell him and we all rush to Gaius's chambers, when we arrive at the familuar door, Gwaine pushes it open before Percival made his way through and lay Merlin on the bed Gaius pointed at.  
Gaius shooed us away telling us to go get rest,train and do whatever king's and knights do, and he would call for us when Merlin woke. But I think he knew we wouldn't rest not when one of us was hurt, so that is how we ended up in the nearest pub drinking our day away,waiting for news of Merlin.  
1 day's later there was no news.  
2 day's later Gaius say's he's resting.  
3 days later Gaius tells he should wake up soon.  
4 days later why wasn't he awake?  
5 days later Merlin appears while the knights an I train...wait a second...

**_Merlin POV:  
_**  
I could feel my magic spinning around my body as if its was dancing underneath my skin, healing the whole in my stomach, but I didn't wake. That was until my magic stopped churning and my wound and wrist until it had healed. My eyes slowly flutter open, as if they were a butterfly, flying for the first time. A roof was the first thing I see. Then I move my head around and recognise the familiar wall's of Gaius's chambers. Then Giaus's face was right in front of mine and I gasp.  
"Ah finally awake" Gaius comments as I start to sit up  
"indeed...how long have I been asleep?"  
"5 days" he says  
"5 days! Is Arthur fine? the knights? how did I get back? where is Arthur? training?" I rush my words coming out so fast.  
"calm down my boy, Arthur and the knights are fine, in fact they are training waiting for you to wake"  
"oh good. I have to go tell them I'm alive!" I announce as I get up  
"Slow down! you haven't healed properly yet!"  
"Yes I have my magic healed me, I'm okay, honest" I plead  
"Fine, but don't be out too long!" he starts but I was already out the door, and running to the training ground. I stood there watching them fight for a few minuites before Gwaine notices me.  
"Merlin!" He shouts and soon I was suffocated in a hug.  
"Gwa...Gwaine I can't breathe!" I say and he lets me go.  
"Sorry, its just...I thought you were dead!"  
"I'm fine. All healed." I say but soon I was suffocated in another hug, I wrap my arms around Arthur as his shoulders started to shake.  
"I thought I lost you!" He whispers and I smile  
"Nah you can't get rid of me that easily"

**_Yey finished! so remember to review, follow and favourite, and tell me if you want more!  
_**_**Thanks for reading!  
**_**_-Leggomygreggo2 x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello :D i had this idea stuck in my head so here it is, longer than I thought it would be XD :P All magic spells are in welsh again :D  
I would like to thank:  
Aaronna  
and  
LeGSmile  
for reviewing it means a lot :D and I hope you like this chapter!_**

_**Merlin POV:**_

I rush down the long corridors, weaving (with great skill in my opinion) through the many other servants.  
"sorry" I say as I crash into one of the poor servants before pulling her up, apologising again, sending them my trade mark smile and rush towards my location again, if only I had paid more attention, maybe I would have noticed the small trail of blood that trailed slowly down my elbow, I might even had noticed the woman slide her black covered dagger back beneath her sleeve a look of guilt and regret already flashing across her face ... but I was oblivions, and a black toxic liquid made it was slowly up my arm.

_10 minutes later:  
_I stumble a bit as I reach Arthur's side, as he stood his arms crossed over his chain mail covered chest as he watched the knights practising, shouting orders randomly at them. my eyes quickly dart to were Gwaine and Leon fought their swords clanging loudly together making my ears ring and buzz as the sound travels through my ponding headache. I didn't know how it happened but the ache in my head wouldn't go away, and the slight ache moved its way down my body.  
"Took your time, didn't you?" Arthur ask's his voice too loud for my pounding head adding to the heightening pain that was slowly building in a tortuous dance through my veins.  
"mmm" I mumble in reply my body heavy and numb, all that running must have made me tired, aching for slumber.  
"Merlin..?" Arthur asks as he turns towards me worry evident in his brilliant blue by now my body was completely numb,the once comforting, constant flowing of the crimson liquid inside my veins replaced with agony. The pain was now flowing through all of my aching limbs, it hit me so hard I didn't see it coming, just a sudden flash of pain that flowed through my body as if it took over the role of my blood. Then it happened, my vision blurred, the blonde locks on top of Arthur's head a golden blur, my surrounding becoming distant as my long legs shake, and I sway dangerously forwards, falling into safe,strong arms.  
"Me..in" I hear distantly as if the wind was whispering into my ears, a distant caress of comfort as my brain is taken over by the darkness of the possessive black liquid which overruns my weak body as it slips into the warm, soothing arms of disregard and oblivion.

_**Arthur's POV:  
**_"Merlin?..." I ask as I turn to him and to my shock and worry his face was a pale grey colour, an unhealthy shade as if the life was being sucked from him. Pain flashes in his dark blue eyes, and I swear I saw glints of marvellous gold flash in his eyes. His whole body was shaking as if the easy task of standing was a challenge and his trembling legs finding it hard to hold up the light weight that was Merlin. Then just as I thought they would they gave way and he sway's forwards. I lunge quickly an he falls into my chest, his head laying on my shoulders as he lets out a whimper of pain and distress.  
"Gwaine! Percy! Leon! Elyan!" I shout desperately, panic increasing at the thought that the raven haired man who became the little brother I never had slip away from conciousness and fell into deep slumber.  
"Merlin! Wake up..!" I say my voice quivering like his fragile body was.  
_Is he dead? no he cant be...he cant leave me now...but what if he is...oh god...he's dead...dead...dead...dead...calm down...check his pulse you dollop head! _I shout at myself inside of my panicked brain, as I lean all his weight (which wasn't a lot) on my right arm and testing for a pulse with the other. I sigh in relief as a quickened thump of a heart reached my fingers, but then a new sort of panic arises, he was going to die soon if I didn't get him to Gaius! I feel a hand rest on my shoulder as a collective 3 gasps came from my closest friends, the state of the quivering, grey, pale Merlin shocking them until they regained their priorities.  
"I will go tell Gaius. You bring him down. Quick!" Gwaine exclaims as he darts of his legs eating the dust below, I don't think I ever saw him run that fast before. But their was no time to hesitate. I moved Merlin slightly gaining a guttural groan from Merlin which made my heart clench in anguish. I gently as possible place his frail body over my broad shoulder and I lunge into a sprint, the xtra weight merely a feather on my shoulder, a pain filled groaning feather.  
Across the courtyard.  
Through the square.  
Up steps.  
Down steps.  
Through doors.  
Down corridors.  
dodging servants.  
I didn't stop, ploughing on until I finally reach the familiar wooden doors of Gaius's chamber's, I swing it open the adrenaline of saving my little brothers life bringing me new found energy. I hear Gaius gasp at the sight of his Ward, his segregate son laying limply on his kings shoulder.  
"Quick. Here! I fear he has not much time left!" Gaius declare's his voice full of apprehension and concern. I lay Merlin softly down on the table Gaius appointed, taking caution not to hurt him further but it deemed useless as Merlin let's out a tiny whimper like a dog being kicked. Gaius's old hands scan quickly over Merlins weak body in search of injury, when he stops suddenly at his right arm, a pool of crimson blood covered his sleeve, seeping through the thin material. Gaius tugs gently at Merlin's baggy shirt and pulls it over his head, and what is revealed makes me gasp, wanting to make me weep as I stare at the scars which were scattered over his surprisingly muscled torso. Remains of once angry wounds now merely a blemish of former un-scarred skin. The other knights reactions the same as I, but it seemed Gaius knew of the scars as his reaction was only a knowingly grimace. But my concentration was averted from the scars as Gaius gasps out:  
"This is not good"  
"what is it, Gaius?" I hesitantly ask.  
"Their is a small wound on his right arm, looks like a dagger caused it"  
"I don't see the problem, Gaius" I say confused why he was so worried about a small wound.  
"Look closer, the wound is surrounded by a black shade, his arms and shoulders has rashes, he is suffering from a fever, his arm is slightly swelled. I have only seen these symptoms once before, and I fear he might not survive. The wound is infected by the poison from a Deathstalker scorpion, it is very dangerous, the mix of neurotoxins is powerful and numbs the body. this then leads to swelling, rashes, fever, coma, convulsions, paralysis and eventually death. Unless..." He hesitates  
"Unless what Gaius? I can't let him die, I'll do anything! Please!"$  
"Unless he heals himself in time"  
"what do you mean?" I enquire not understanding what he meant.  
"I mea-" He starts but was cut off when Merlin shoots up making all of us gasp in suprise and jump backwards, and what happends next shocks my body into a frozen position. His eyes open but the dark, rich blue was replaced by a marvellous gold and words I didnt understand started to pour from his mouth.  
_"Stopiwch yr poen mae fy corff yn teimlo. Amnewidwch y tywyllwch ty fewn i mi, gyda'r golau bywyd. Dere nol a bywyd i fy corf, ac lleihau marwolaeth!"  
_  
(_Stop the pain my body feels. Replace the darkness inside of me with the light of life. Bring back life to my body and diminish death!")_

Then came the blinding golden light, magic leaving his body in waves, circling his body in a beautiful dance. And as soon as it came it retreated back into Merlin's chest, the colour back in his cheek as his quickened breathing normal. The bright red rashes gone, the swelling no longer there, his tired body slumped on the hard wood beneath.  
"He has magic!" I hear Leon gasp, unbelieving.  
"He was born with it, he is a unique sorcerer. Prophesies speaks of him as the most powerful man who will walk this Earth. He is a ally, my Lord not a enemy" Gaius says but I already knew this, I had my suspicions.  
"I know" I say before adding "I had my suspicious. We can talk more later, but for now, come on men, let's go get a Tankard of Mead while we wait for the idiot to wake" And with that I ruffle Merlin's raven hair affectionately before strolling away, towards the Tavern thoughts on Merlin. I sigh as the comforting liquid soothes my brain.

_2 week's later:  
_**_Merlin's POV:  
_**  
I wake to comforting hands running through my hair. My eyes slowly flutter open, confusingly looking around until head appeared above me and blue eyes met blue, as Arthur's face appeared.  
"Merlin!"Arthur exclaims but before I could say a thing I was engulfed in strong arm's. "I thought you were going to die!" He whispers clutching me to his chest. "Never do that again!"  
"I thought you didn't care" I ask teasingly  
"Well that was before I thought you were dying! your kind of my little brother, I don't know how but over the years you wormed your way into my heart. You, Gwen, Gaius and the knights are my family" he declare's  
"Well who would have thought, Arthur Pendragon was such a mushy girl!"I joke  
"I wouldn't joke, Emrys" He announces, and I gasp in surprise  
"wh...wha...your not going to kill me?"  
"why would I do that"  
"because I'm a sorcerer and I have lied so many times!"  
"I'm not going to kill you although I will properly regret it later, I am letting you live, I need you around. After all it is your job to protect me, so no slacking! I expect you in the council chambers at 8 am to discuss your new title, but for now rest dear brother. Your going to need it for what I'm going to make you do." he says as he laughs at my face of shock, but the sound of multiple nearing footsteps and loud banter bought me out of my daze and I look to Arthur again as he says:  
"Well here they come! Better leave you to it. After all Gwen's going to kill you for scaring her, so I recommend you hide" and with that he slipped out of my room just as the other members of my adopted family rush in.  
"Merlin I'm going to kill you!" Gwen exclaims.  
_Oh no. _I think as I try to hide beneath my sheets,

_**So guys that was it chapter 2! If you liked please review I need to know if I should carry this on and I will need prompts if I do.  
Thanks for reading :D  
-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys :) so here is chapter 3!  
**_**_Prepare for some hurt/emotional Merlin and a slightly drunk Gwaine so slightly humorous XD ! really short I know but prompts people! prompts!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, IF I DID I THINK I WOULD DRIVE THE DIRECTORS AND PRODUCERS CRAZZYYY :P :D**

_**Merlin POV:**_

I took a sip of my mead, the comforting liquid burning is way down my throat as I sigh out loud. I was sat on a wooden, hard stool surrounded by the knights of Camelot and the King of Prats himself, Arthur. I watch as Gwaine take's another long gulp of his mead before telling the knights a joke, which caused a chorus of laughs to irrupt between the band of brothers. I look at each of the men who sat around me a fond smile making its way across my face as I gaze at each of my brothers.  
Percival I was sure had gained more muscles (how I find unbelievable), but the gentle giant was as quiet as ever as he listen's carefully to what each other man said, taking in each word that left their mouths.  
Leon was as loyal as ever, his heart of kindness and his gallant character, never changed as the years past.  
Elyan was as short as he was when we met, but he wore the Knights armour and Camelot's colours proudly, well deserving his place as a Knight.  
Then their was Gwaine... The strength of the brothers, he may not have be as tall or as strong as Percival, but he made it up with his extreme skill in swordsmanship and his good nature, a smile always gracing his face, a strength for others.  
I look towards Arthur, the one that had grown the most. His once prattish, selfish ways now replaced with courage, kind-heartedness and selflessness. He had not changed in looks, his blonde locks golden as ever, his eyes still as blue as they were when we met. My destiny was nearly complete, I (well I'd like to think it was me) had changed the man that sat next to me, he had grown into a honourable man, a great King, and I was pleasured to have been a part of his life, of all of their lives.  
I thought of everyone I had lost over the years, Will, my farther, Freya, Lancelot. So many good people who had perished while I achieved my weight baring Destiny. I knew I could never bring them back but the thought of the fallen people who had wormed their way into my heart, always made my heart heart clench in sadness, the memory of them bringing back a wave of grief, which followed me around with every move a shadow of guild which grew heavy on my shoulders.  
Will was too young to die, he might have stubborn and thick headed but he was a good man, my friend, someone I grew up with, a special memory of my life before Arthur and destiny.  
My farther, the last dragon lord (well was), stolen violently from my life only mere days of our first meeting,leaving the gift of the dragon lord to his only son, leaving the world proud of what I would become.  
Freya, my first love, ripped away from life too early. When I think about her death as I was at this moment I always thought it was ironic, that the woman who stole my heart was killed my destiny.  
Lancelot was another example of an honourable man, brave and caring, a man who should not have met his fate in such a way, leaving behind his brothers, grieving the man who would be gone forever.  
"Merlin..." A voice says, its voice distant as I get lost in my thoughts, emotion and pain turning my body numb.  
"Merlin, are you crying?" The voice says again, clearer startling me out of my pained thoughts.  
"Huh?" I stutter stunned out of my thoughts.  
"Oh my god you are! Merlin... your crying!" Gwaine exclaims his voice sluing slightly as the effects of many tankards of mead make its way through his blood stream. Then I realise what he said, my hand shoots up to my cheek and sure enough a rogue tear had made its way unknowingly down my pale cheek.  
"I didn't even notice" I murmur as I swipe it away roughly, not wanting to show weakness to the strong men in front of me.  
"Merlin?" Arthur asks his voice kind, almost brotherly as concern shines through his voice.  
"I'm fine" I say not daring to look up, not wanting to see the looks of disgust on the knights faces at the form of any weakness. But if I did, I would have seen the look of 'I don't believe a word he says' being shared between the five men, but before any of them could say a word Gwaine was on his feet and in less than two strides he had his arm's wrapped around me tightly, trying to comfort me, I lean into the embrace but when he didn't let go a couple of minutes later I stutter out:  
"Urrm, Gwaine?" but what I had in return surprised me. A loud snore came from the brown haired knight.  
"Arthur...I think he's asleep" I announce trying to lift the heavier man off of me but he mumbles something on the lines of:  
"No don't move...really comfy...like a pillow..." I attempt again even looking up to the other knights for help but they were to busy laughing. Then the slumbering man spoke again something about 'apples' and 'nothing better than apples'. Which made the now serious Knights burst out laughing again, rolling around on the floor like crazy people.  
I gather up all the strength I could, when the others did not stop laughing, and managed to lift him 4 inches off my body when a drunk man tumbled from the bar and fell onto Gwaine, effectively knocking both Gwaine and I to the cold floor. My back hits the floor first, landing with a loud, hard thud. Then the weight of Gwaine landed on my body, taking the breath away from my lungs, the sound of a snapping bone sure to be a source of nightmares for a while. I grunt in pain, but it seemed Gwaine was too out of it, as he did not move an inch. I try to move my arms, nut my left hand exploded in pain while the other was stuck beneath his body.  
"Ow" I mutter as the heavy weight of Gwaine's unconscious body off of me.  
"Aright there, Merlin?" Arthur asks hint of laughter still evident in his voice as he grabs my arm to pull me up, but I shout in pain as shooting pain darted up my arm, making tears prickle in the corner of my eyes.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He exclaims guilt making its way across his face.  
"Its fine...ow" I tell him as he helps me cautiously up. "I think I broken my arm" I mumble as the pain takes its toll on my already emotionally exhausted body, making my eyes flutter.  
"Oi! Merlin! I am taking you to Gaius" Arthur exclaims as I lean heavily on him, resisting slumbers warm arms for a moment more.  
"Its alight Merlin, sleep. I got you" Arthur's voice tells me and I breathe a sigh of content as I let my self fall into oblivion, falling into my brothers arms, knowing I was safe with the men who became my brothers, even the drunk Gwaine, knowing even though I had lost so many I still had them, the knights of the round table and the Once and future king, all brothers to Emrys, the most powerful warlock to walk this Earth.

_**So that was chapter 3 guys! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :D  
**__**Please favorite, follow and review, it means alot! And don't forget I need Prompts guys! So thanks again :P  
**__**-Leggomygreggo2 xx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all! Tis I again! :D So I got so many more views on last chapter, but no prompts were left :( so if you guys have any ideas leave a review or PM me :D I need ideas guys! XD  
**__DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS __*****__SOBS__*****_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Merlin POV:**_

They knew. They had found out.  
I'm sure they never meant for it to end this way but then I felt my feet trip over something making me go flying backwards, my hands reach for something but it was too late, I was already toppling backwards, too fast to stop, as my eyes flash gold, doing nothing to save me, but pushing back Arthur who was nearly toppling over the edge with me as he lunges to pull me in.  
"MERLIN" Arthur's voice shouts but it was too late.  
I felt my self fall backwards, my back smashing through the fragile window's transparent glass.  
My pale skin soon to be caked in crimson.  
I feel my body fall, time slowing down as my magic attempted to save me, trying to make my fall less fatal, but I Knew it could only do so much as I was falling quickly, my body nearing the ground bellow at a dangerous speed.  
My heart thumped hard in my chest, as if trying to escape my body before it smashed to the concrete bellow.  
My brain on the hand, frantically tried to think of a way out of my current situation, making my eyes flash, frantically gold in a bid to survive the impossible, high drop.  
My eyes flash the marvellous gold colour once more, a final struggle to make my body slow to a stop but all it could manage was making a protective shield around my head as I crash to the floor, the sound echoing through my brain.  
The sound of breaking bones, tearing skin, searing white flashes of pain which flowed around my body as my blood did, the feeling of the crimson liquid leaking from various wounds, making a river of red stream from my body, creating a pool of the precious liquid to surround my broken body, the stuff of nightmares, which surely would plague me if I miraculously survived.  
I try to open my eyes but they refused to even budge, Tears started to fill my eyes and trail down my cheeks as oblivion and pain decided to take me away from the land of the living and dangerously close to the darkness of death itself...

By now I'm sure your wondering. Who would do such a thing to such a handsome servant. How could this happen...  
But let me go back a few minutes,and it will all become clear...

**_Half an hour earlier: _**

I had just finished cleaning out the stables (for the sixth time this month alone), my body exhausted after the list of chores Arthur had set me this morning, which seemed like years ago now.  
I had cleaned his chambers, polished his armour, drawn his bath, helped him change, been his target, bought him breakfast and lunch and all before mid-day. Now that I finally had finished the stables (which took me hours of back breaking work), all I had left to do, was bring him his supper and help him change into his night clothes.  
And that was how I found myself, strolling towards the kitchens, picking up a plate of food stealing a couple of grapes off the white plate, crunching on the sweet fruit as I go.  
I stride up the many steps that led to Arthur's chamber's taking them by two as I carefully and skilfully balance the plate on my hands.  
I walk down the long corridor smiling at a couple of servants who passed, before swinging open the door to Arthur's chambers. I walk through, striding inside.  
"Arthur! supper!" I exclaim as I stalk further into the room, it was then I spot them.  
Arthur, Gwaine. Percival, Leon, Lancelot and Elyan were sat around Arthur's dining table.  
Lancelot looks towards me his face one of guilt and betrayal, and I feel panic start to rise inside me.  
Percival's wore a face of betrayal and sadness, heightening the panic.  
Next was Elyan who looked at me with such hate I wanted to run.  
Leon was worse as his eyes held anger,hate and betrayal all in one look.  
Gwaine on the other hand had tears collecting in his brown eyes which surprised me, there was also hate. Pure hate. Anger Emitted from his body, but its was nothing like the look Arthur wore.  
There was no hiding his hate, his anger shining in his blue eyes, as he stands his posture threatening. _  
Oh god no! He wouldn't, Lance wouldn't say...would he? _  
"Ar..rthur?" I stutter as he closes the gap between us and I take a step back.  
_He knows, Oh god, he knows! _ Was all that went through my mind as I took more steps backwards.  
"Merlin, how could you!" Arthur seethes and panic now completely took over me as I feel my self grow pale, my stomach churn.  
"You told them. Yo..u said..." I trail off finding it impossible to finish my sentence as I stare at Lance, staring into his eyes for answers but the only one that came was the one I dreaded.  
"No...Arth..ur..I..." I start but before I could finish the sentence Arthur snaps:  
"I trusted you!"  
"Please I never used it against you. I..." But he cut me off again  
"i cant believe you would deceive me in such a way!" He growls and I flinch, stalking backwards away from him. Looking towards any of the knights, not wanting them to hate me, but they all wore the same face, all except Lance who wore one of guilt.  
I back away faster trying to get away faster not trusting my self, for I knew I would break down at any second.  
It was then it happened.

**_Present time:_**

Pain. So much pain.  
It was all I felt as I flickered in and out of conciousness.  
Warm hands ran across my body, touching pained areas which made pitiful whimpers come from me.  
Whispered voices reassuring me, as hands stroked through my sweaty hair.  
The cooling effect of pain relief flowing through my body, completely taking me to the darkness again.

_Its time you woke, young Warlock. The Once and future king is in need of your presence. One side cannot hate the other. Brothers cannot be separated._

And with that I awoke, my blue eyes snapping open.  
Darkness. For a second I thought I was dreaming still consumed by oblivion, but then I hear it.  
"MERLIN!" the murmured voice says.  
"I'm so sorry...Merlin...no!" it came again and I reach down to shake thee man's shoulders.  
"Arthur" I attempt but my voice comes out croaky whisper. I shake his shoulder again, speaking his name as loud as I could.  
His head shoots up, eyes wide, breathing laboured, sweat covering his forehead. It was at that moment his eyes seemed to ajust to the darkness and lands on my face.  
"Merlin!" and before I could utter a word his arms were wrapped around me, as he repeats apologies.  
"Its alright Arthur, you did nothing wrong" I whisper  
"but I did, its all my fault you fell! I scared you. My best friend. My brother." he exclaims tightening his hold on me until my ribs protested and I wince, and just as if he touched a bruning flame he jumped back, apologies fluttering out of his mouth again.  
"Hey, I'm okay, really. It is my fault I should have told you from the start that I had magic, I should not have expected Lance to keep such a secret."  
"It does not matter any longer, I thought you were dead!"  
"So did I, but you cant get rid of me that easily, you know me!" I exclaim as we both started to laugh knowing we would have a long conversation about my magical abilities later but for now I had to conventate on healing my broken bones, concentrate on getting better. But for now I knew my brother was close. Two halves of the same coin, brothers again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So new chapter everyone!  
I would like to thank Lbunny for prompt:**_

_**Can you do one where Merlin is trying to hide that he's gravely injured and Gwaine or Percival notice that something is up so they mention it to Arthur and he gets all upset and then Merlin faints?  
**__**So here it is! hope you like it!**_

Merlin POV:

"Arthur!" I shout as the bandits come flooding out from the shadows the trees cast on the darkening forest, the sun was lowering sinking out of site, the light of day dimming into darkness creating the perfect opportunity for a ambush. The knight were exhausted, a long day of hunting draining their energy, making them less aware of their surroundings, but as soon as threat was near, adrenaline pumped through their blood waking their tiered bodies.  
The clashing sounds of swords on swords echoed through the quiet forest, the birds singing long gone replaced by the battle cries of both Knights and Bandits.  
Crimson blood already stained the forest floor, seeping from its owners bodies, draining them of life, their eyes never to open again.

I quickly kneel by a knight known as Sir Bedwyr, who was one of Arthur's most trusted knights (except for Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan of course). He was laying unconscious a arrow in his leg, his face pale as blood leaked from his body.  
I look up quickly checking no bandit was near and their were no knights looking in my direction, before I swiftly remove the arrow from were it had nestled into tender flesh, and pressing my hands firmly to the bleeding wound, before whispering under my breath a healing spell.  
Although I was not the best healer, the wound stopped seeping blood, and the river of blood dried up, as if it were a stream in the dessert, drained of all liquid.  
The wounds now healing I dragged the heavier man to safety behind a fallen tree.  
I emerge from the hiding place, stalking back to the battle field and dragging the injured away from danger, checking them for fatal wounds, healing them as well as I could, hiding them and repeating the process again.  
By the time the battle had only 10 bandits left I had dragged away 6 Camelotian men from the bloody battlefield.

I look around once more and spot a man in need of help, Gwaine to be precise. He was fighting off another bandit, defeating the man quickly before he clutched his arm his face paler than usual, but not all color had gone from his tanned face.  
I start to jog to him as he starts to fight off yet another bandit with his weak arm, struggling to maneuver his wounded body.  
I was planning on helping him when a large man stepped in my way.  
His face was scarred, his eyes malicious, greasy long hair covered his left eye, his body was wide and bulky, twice the size of my smaller frame. But there was one thing, I had the advantage of height.  
I did not have time to comprehend what was happening before I felt the brunt of the mans powerful fist and I collapse to my knees at the brute force, the air knocked out of my lungs making it hard to breath. But I had no time to catch my breath as the next fist hit me for the second time and my neck snaps to the side, blood already bleeding from my slit lip. I leap (rather gracefully if I do say so myself), onto my feet, but the next punch was followed by another three to my ribs before I could even take a swing at the man.  
My fist connect with the hard bone of his jaw, and I nearly laugh out loud. _If__ only Arthur can see me now! _I think but a successful kick smacked into my already fragile ribs, making two of them break as they gave way to the thugs huge feet. I felt punch after punch hit me in the abdomen, making me moan in pain, more than a couple of my ribs surely broken, my stomach tender and bruised as I attempted to fight back, but he was too strong for my weak body.  
And the next thing I knew I was slammed into a tree, my head making a cracking noise as it hits hard wood, blood dribbling out of the wound. I open my eyes the world around me was spinning so I quickly close them again.  
When no more attacks came, no punches or kicks I open my blue eyes, and only a mere 3 meters away, the owner of the punches and the kicks was being cut down by a angry looking Percival. Never had I seen him so enraged.  
My eyes blur slightly as I watch Gwaine take down the last ruffian, pain was shooting through my head as my hands reach up to the back of my skull, returning with blood on them, they trembled as I struggle to breathe my lungs burning, my ribs on fire.  
I whisper the healing spell under my breath, closing my eyes to hide the golden color of my eyes, but it only slowed down the blood that ran down my head a fraction, as my tiered body refused the use of too much magic.  
I meet Gwaine's brown eyes gasping his name as I staggered forwards loosing my balance.  
"MERLIN!" He shouts taking off on a run in a bid to catch me but two strong arms had already wrapped themselves around my falling body, making me gasp in pain as their arm grabbed around my stomach, making my body burn even more.  
"Oh sorry" Percival's voice announces as he steadies me and I control my shaking legs, making them stand, not wanting to show any weakness.  
"Oh my...Merlin you are not okay mate" Gwaine exclaims and I chuckle hiding the fact that my body was burning in pain, trying to act as my normal self.  
"I'm fine, just some bumps and bruises. I think he is worse off than I" I say pointing to my attacker whose eyes stare up into the sky, now empty of life.  
Knowing I could not leave him like that I kneel next to him, fingers bringing down his eyelids.  
I then stand, _grimacing_ silently at the pain before walking to where I had left the injured Knights, telling the others were I had taken them, still hiding the fact that I was in pain.  
The un-injured knights rushed to their fallen comrades, taking them back to where Arthur, Leon and Elyan had built a fire, far enough away from the dead bandits that scattered the floor a few meters away.  
"Merlin! Help Gwaine and Percy and collect some fire wood, enough to last the night" Arthur commands as soon as I made my way to his side, and I nod in reply following Gwaine and Percival deeper into the forest, my body burning more the further I walked, as if a large fire was licking at my tender flesh, orange flames engulfing anything in its path  
I hear Gwaine distantly bicker playfully with Percival, but my concentration was far away, as my legs had started to quake, my vision blurry, and the world around me was just a blur. The two knights voices were getting quieter and quieter as if they were a bird flying away, its singing becoming distant as there deep voices were.  
"Right Merlin?" I hear Gwaine say but it still was only a quiet murmur.  
"Merlin?...Percy I think we should get him back to camp" His voice says again and I hear Percival grunt in reply, and before I could protest, strong arms were leading me to camp.  
I did not try to struggle my vision was dangerously blurry and I could only make out blurred outlines of objects. Then the fuzzy image of the fire came into view, the sound of 15 knights making my head ache in protest. _Too loud._ I think but then Arthur's loud, booming voice made it 10 times worse.  
"Your back quickly!"He announces loudly, sending pain shooting through my brain and I swear a whimper sound came from my mouth.  
"Merlin?" His voice questions, in a more quiet and gentle tone than before, but yet my brain ached further at if any sound was torturous, making my vision blur further as I stubble.  
"Bandit...huge...beating him up...I think...is seriously hurt"  
"WHAT!...MERLI...WHY DID...NOT SAY ANYTHING...Mer..in?" I hear the jumbled conversation shared between Gwaine and Arthur, but my brain was too far away from them, only catching snippets of their words, as my eyes start to flutter closed, feeling heavy as if weights were hanging off my eyes lashes bringing my lids to close.  
I feel a sudden pain in my cheek but nothing would have brought me from the path of oblivion I was following, not the distant shouts of distress, nothing, the only thing I knew was pain, and the darkness was offering painless slumber, so I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

_**Arthur Pov:**_

I watch as Merlin sleeps, his face more youthful in slumber, guilt gnawing at me.  
_How I not notice he was in pain? _I question myself, after all I was supposed to be his best friend, an older brother even, but I was to absorbed in my own little world I had not noticed his pale, bruised face, the tears thet glistened in his blue eyes and the way his shoulders were slumped tiredly and he clutched his ribs.  
"Sire, you should sleep too, it has been a long day" Leon tells me startling me out of my thoughts.  
"I will, but first how are the other men?" I ask  
"Fit and well. They are sleeping but otherwise all is fine. It is a miracle none of the knights died from their injuries " He comments  
"Indeed..." I say adding "goodnight Leon" before I settled down in my blankets close to Merlin, making sure I was close to the younger man if any danger came lurking our way. I hear two sets of footsteps nearing where we were laying, and I raise my head and spot Gwaine and Percival setting down their own beds, Gwaine on the other side of Merlin while Percival settled down at his feet, creating a protective barrier around the manservant who had became all of our little brother.  
I also notice that Elyan and Leon had settled themselves not far from us, Sir Bedwyr also close to Merlin.  
It was at this realization I knew no harm would come to Merlin, at least when we were around, not when every one of us breathed, it would be over our dead bodies that he would become injured again. Merlin was the light of the band of brothers that seemed to have formed over the years, and without him darkness would take his place, although I would never admit it Merlin was the best brother I could have wished for, without him I would be nothing, I would not have my brothers in arms, I would never had spoke to Guinevere, never had become the king I was and I would have been dead many times over.  
"Goodnight Princess, Percy" Gwaine mumbles his eyes closing.  
"Goodnight" I reply and soon I fell into slumber, sleeping peacefully, the knowledge that my brothers were near comforting, but most of all knowing Merlin would always be their made my heart swell with love, not the love I shared with Guinevere, but a brotherly bond which never could be broken.

_**So guys chapter 5!  
**__**Hope u have enjoyed! Remember to leave Ideas!  
**__**Later Taters.  
**__**-Leggomygreggo2 x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello all :) Long time no see... *hides*  
I'm REALLY sorry for not updating wayyyyy sooner but exams came up then I was busy over the summer hols and now I'm in my first year of 6th form so I'm busier than I was XD Let's imagine for this chap Lance and Elyan didn't die somehow, and Mordred is good :)  
****Any way chapter 6 guys!****:)**_  
_**Please give me any of your ideas/prompts :)  
**__**Hope you enjoy!**_

DISCLAIMER: IDOM :(

_**Unknown Seer POV:**_

I stand outside of Camelot's walls, staring at the towering castle above me, a sense of guilt and sadness coming over me as I knew what had to be done.  
It was two days prior, when I was asleep a vision overcame my dreamless slumber.  
It was the vision of the future, a future which will befall Emrys if he did not reveal himself soon.

_**VISION:  
**I stood in the middle of a battle field, bodies where laying sprawled on the floor around me, the blood of men seeping into the ground below as their unseeing, clouded eyes looked up to the blue sky. _  
_A group of Camelot's Knight stood in a circle, seven of eight brother's stood back to back, watching over each other as they are surrounded by Morgana's army. _  
_The eighth man, the most powerful man to walk the Earth lay not far from the other men's feet, his eyes clouded over, skin charred and burnt by Morgana and her men's combined powers as he tried in a last bid to save his destiny, the said man King Arthur only stood and watched in shock as his best friend, his little brother was stuck down in front of him. It was only as the black haired man fell, letting out his last ounce of magic to shield the King from a magical attack was when the blonde realised._  
_Realised his little brother was dead. _  
_His protector lifeless._  
_That he had failed, in his shock, to save his younger sibling. _  
_The blonde King fell to his knees, shaking hands trailing over his brothers scorched body, hoping life still remained in the black haired man._  
_But it was too late._  
_He let out a sob of despair, pain and utter agony, his heart falling apart the loss of his brother too much to bare as tears steak is bloodied face. _  
_His other brothers, the Knights of the round table, fell next to him the loss of the man who brought them all together making it self known as they all felt a void in their hearts at the loss of Merlin. _  
_It was Sir Lancelot who stood first, his face streaked with tears, his eyes although swimming with tears, were angry and vengeful, wanting to take the lives of the people who took away such a big piece of his heart._  
_Sir Leon followed him up eyes blazing with such hate some of there enemies took a step backwards in fear, as if they realised taking away the heart of the group was a very bad idea._  
_Sir Mordred, the newest and youngest of the group sobbed shamelessly over the death of his role model, the man who trusted him, (even though it took him a while), knowing of his destiny and yet saved him from the path of darkness and led him to the light, being the older brother he always wanted. _  
_Sir Elyan straightened himself to his feet, standing next to Lancelot and Leon joining them as they staring daggers into the remaining troops of Morgana._  
_Sir Gwaine heaved his emotional and physically tiered body upwards dragging Mordred up with him, taking the younger man in his arms as they both cried over the loss of their brother, Gwaine's hear aching in agony._  
_King Arthur was the last to stand, closing his little brother's clouded eyes before he did so, placing a brotherly kiss on the younger man's forehead, letting his tears fall onto the other man's singed cheeks, as Leon reached down and helped him to his feet. _  
_All seven knights's eyes fall onto Morgana, who stood cackling meters away, a smirk spread across her face at the death of Emrys and the pain of her half brother's and his Knights._  
_"For the love of Merlin!" The king shouted suddenly and in a flash, before Morgana could process what was happening Excalibur was embedded into the flesh of her stomach._  
_"Goodbye Morgana" Was all the King said as he tore his sword from her skin mercilessly._  
_That was how the seven Knights found themselves struck down one by one, as Morgana's remaining men took revenge on her death, but none of the Knights cared for they had lost the one man who they all cherished, only reacting as another of their brothers fell, pushing forwards all they could, taking down as many enemy's as they could before they too were struck down. _  
_Only two Knights remained, King Arthur and the man who was meant to be his death._  
_But Mordred knew he would never be able to do such an act not after all Emrys had taught him, not after becoming the kings other younger sibling. No, instead he took a sword to his heart as he protected his King one last time before he too fell, King Arthur slaying down the last enemy who's sword stuck out of Mordred's chest. _  
_The King fell too his knees, screaming in agony, not knowing why he remained when all his brothers had perished, but it was as he let out another roar of pain was when a gold mist seeped from his body, having protected him all along. He lets the tears fall to the ground, wetting the red ground below, as he realised his little brother, Emrys had used his last remaining breath to place a shield around him, to fulfil his destiny and to keep the Once and Future King living._  
_So as the rain started to fall, the blonde King, the lone survivor, said goodbye to his friends, burying them on top of a hill which looked down upon the lake of Avalon, flowers growing around the graves of his fallen brothers. _  
_The King looked one last time towards the graves before he turned his back, heading alone towards his home, his band of brothers left behind but never forgotten as he started a new era, the time of Albion here.  
But he would not live to see the day magic was freed, for he would die merely a week after his brothers, heartbreak and infection from a wound killing the young King in his sleep, leaving Queen Guinevere _alone_ to rule._

**End of vision. still in Unknown seer POV:**

I walk through the gates of Camelot, striding my way towards where my magic was telling me Emrys was. I walk through the lower town, through a market place and passed where King Arthur and the other Knights in my vision were training younger recruits. i stood there watching for a few minutes, observing the men as they shout advise and commands at the new recruits, bantering with each other in between shouting commands, King Arthur ruffling the youngest, Mordreds hair as he did well and beat another Knight. I felt my eyes cloud with tears as I knew what would happen next, what I would have to do to prevent all these men's deaths, to prevent Emrys's death.

Emrys's powerful aura got stronger and stronger as I got closer to him, and then finally I saw the black haired sorcerer. I follow him down long hallways, and up stairs util he came across the armoury and took a step into the room, humming quietly to him self as he went.  
He picked up a pile of armour, surely the King's, looking around him quickly before his eyes flashed gold and the armour magically cleaned its self.  
I smile at the younger man, how he used his magic so freely but yet the King had no idea of his friends magic.  
He walks from the armoury, not even seeing me stood there as he cheerfully with a skip in his step, makes his way up a flight of stone stairs.  
I follow cautiously behind, deciding it was now or never as I whisper a spell under my breath causing a orange mist to appear from my hands and to head towards the unsuspecting man.  
He suddenly turns and I whisper another spell under my breath making it impossible for the man to move as his face grew more and more fearful as the mist grew closer to him.  
I could see his eyes start to flash a marvellous gold so another spell was required as I made it impossible for his magic to make its self known.  
I watch a the mist seeped into his body, a shout rising from his chest as I made him feel the pain he would go through if my vision came true.  
I watch guilty and sad as I made Emrys, a man so young merely just an adult roar in pain, the mist creating the sensation and agony of Morgana's magic.  
"MERLIN!" I hear a voice shout and I look up knowing who it was as King Arthur stood anger and panic on his face as he looked towards his younger sibling.  
"I am sorry Emrys..." I spoke inside of his head adding "It is time" seconds later as the rest of the band of brothers and to my surprise Queen Guinevere caught up and halted behind Arthur.  
I knew it was now the time.  
Emrys had to be revealed.

**_Merlin POV:_**

I was walking down the hall, making my way towards Arthur and Gwen's chambers, Arthur's newly polished armour in hand when I felt a presence follow me.  
It was as if a shadow was following me around, stalking after me.  
I swiftly turn on my heels, ready to defend myself when a orange cloud of mist, its outline almost human like, shot out from the walls depths, seeping from the old stone towards me.  
My eyes started to turn gold as the mist rushed impossibly fast towards me, a sense of dead filling my body as I found myself defenceless as my magic freezes and retreats back inside of me, as if something was stopping it from working.  
I let out a gasp, the memories of the Dorocha flashing into my mind as my magic struggled against the hold something had on it, desperately wanting to protect me just as the mist reached me.  
It was inches away, then a centimetre and all I could do was stand frozen to the spot, finding myself unable to move as it crashed into me, making me shout in surprise.  
The mist was scorching as it flowed through my body, making my skin feel as if it was on fire, flames licking at tender flesh mercilessly.  
I felt pain travel through me as my body started to burn from the inside out and I let out a cry of both helplessness and pure agony as the fire spread effortlessly across my body.  
The pain heightened, reaching a unbearable ache and I couldn't contain my cries of pain as tears collected in the corners of my eyes.  
With the intense pain came sadness, a wave of pure grief making me want to fall on my knees and sob, as if I had just lost my family, as if I had lost my brothers.  
My vision was blurred and a blazing orange as if the mist was taking over my body and I was seeing what it could.  
I could hear a buzzing sound from behind me but the mist blocked the sound, a mere buzz of a desperate call.  
"I am sorry Emrys..." I hear a voice echo airily through my brain and I jump colliding into the wall as I clutch my head in fear, wanting the thing that was causing so much pain and sadness to disappear.  
"It is time" It says again which caused my already confused brain to become even more so.  
I then see a figure, an actual man walk towards me, his eyes shining a bright sliver.  
"They must be told, the men you view as brothers, told of your identity Emrys. You already lost so much, but you will loose them all if they do not know. I'm sorry Emrys, but the time of The Once and Future King is here, and you must be revealed. I have done this to save you from such pain, I am leading you down the correct path, one which you all live, now you must follow it." The man says his voice echoing through my brain as it tried making sense of his words, my brain too frazzled to comprehend he was talking once more, and it was not only I who heard it.  
Then all the flaming orange which blocked my vision turned to black, the mist starting to leave my body as the man disappeared along it and I felt myself wanting it back as darkness over came me and I crumple to the floor, unknowingly landing at the feet of the King, Queen and Knights of the round table who where held back helplessly by an unseen force, made to watch, unknowingly to I the sorcerer revealed my secret.  
And then before I could totally sink into the darkness and before I could stop it I felt my magic burst from my body through my unconscious state, finally being able to escape, creating a golden wave of magic which wrap its way around the people I cared most for, enveloping them with warmth and the love I felt for them, to try and protect them from the sorcerer if he still lingered.  
My mind then went blank as my magic retreat back into the safety my chest, wiping my remaining energy from my damaged body and I knew no more.

_**Arthur POV:  
**_I, Leon, Gwaine, Percy, Lancelot, Mordred and Elyan walked through the corridors, having just finished our training and we were heading to the armoury.  
I listen silently to the other's bantering playfully with each other laughing or smiling as I listen to Gwaine and Percival telling Leon and Elyan all about there latest adventure with the cook.  
"You should have seen her face when she turned around to find her prized tart gone, I swear her face turned such a deep red I thought steam would rush from her ears!" Gwaine laughs, the others joining him.  
I must admit the sight of the grumpy cook ready to explode in rage would have been a funny one so I let out a small chuckle as Percival carried on the story.  
"So then, she turns around shaking with anger and I thought we got away with it but being the genius he is, Gwaine decided at that precise time it would be a good time to cough, quite loudly too, drawing the cooks attention and before we could say a thing, she had reached through to were we hiding and hauled Gwaine out by his collar!" he chuckles his laugh deep and rumbling.  
I shake my head at the antics my brothers in all but blood got into, knowing one day the cook might actually kill the two.  
I was about to comment, when a feminine voice broke through my brain and a broad smile made its way across my face as I instantly knew its owner.  
"Arthur!"  
"Guinevere!" I reply, not being able to contain the joy of seeing my wife, away from my voice.  
As soon as she reached me she leant upwards pressing her lips gently on on mine, a small caress of love which made me close my eyes in pure bliss.  
"Ewww! Not in front of me!" I hear a voice say as Gwen pulls away smiling at the voice's owner, which so happened to be her brother.  
"I'm scarred for life!" Elyan exclaims again humour clear in his voice and I smile at his childish antics.  
"Oh come on dear brother! You've seen it all before!" She laughs back.  
"Yeah, but I'll never get use-" he started but was instantly silenced as a shout of pain echoed eerily down the dark hallway and into our ears.  
My eyes widen as I realise the voice sounded so familiar, the male voice one I heard daily, one I woke up to every morning.  
"Merlin!" I exclaim, my legs already moving as I sped to get to the man who became the little brother I always craved. Although I might not tell anyone or ever admit it, Merlin had become my support, the one constant thing I could rely on, he was my foundations and I was the bricks, without his constant support I would surly have crumbled to ruins years ago.  
The once short corridor to my chambers now felt like it was leagues long, the far wall getting further backwards with each step I took, the cries of my younger sibling taunting me as I increased my speed until my legs could not go any faster.  
I round the corner sharply, nearly colliding with the stone wall at the speed I was travelling.  
My eyes dart to the source of the pain filled cries, my light blue orbs falling on Merlin who clutched his head tightly.  
"MERLIN!" I roar, anger towards whoever was creating all of Merlin's pain flaring dangerously inside of me.  
I start to sprint towards him once more, as I watch his thin frame sway dangerously, his lanky body smashing into the stone wall as I shout his name once more.  
But as I drew near him, the other's close at my heels, an unseen source pushed me off my feet and into the walls beside me, the force was not harsh only enough to make me hinder my movements as I found myself unable to move.  
I look towards the others finding them too having met the same fate as I, pinned to the cold stone wall watching as Merlin cried in agony, helpless to do anything as a voice spoke.  
"They must be told, the men you view as brothers, told of your identity Emrys. You already lost so much, but you will loose them all if they do not know. I'm sorry Emrys, but the time of The Once and Future King is here, and you must be revealed. I have done this to save you from such pain, I am leading you down the correct path, one which you all live, now you must follow it." A man's voice echo's around the long hallway, his words ringing in my mind, not understanding what he meant.  
_Who was Emrys? what does this sorcerer want with Merlin? _  
I hear Merlin whimper as if the voice bought him pain, and before I knew what was happening his body crumpled to the floor.  
I struggle hopelessly with my invisible bindings, desperate to get to Merlin's side to make sure his heart still thumped and his lungs still breathed.  
"He is in no danger, King Arthur. He is merely unconscious by my command." The man's voice says again a body emerging from nowhere, the sight of the man who caused Merlin's pain brining anger to the surface as I growl out.  
"Then leave him be!"  
"I cannot, you all need to know for you will all die if he is not revealed. I am a seer, I have seen the future. A future which Morgana and her army kill you all but one, you King Arthur because of Emrys's magic. But this cannot happen, for if Emrys does not live you will go into a life of depression, and with no brothers to guide you and no magic to protect you, you will die soon after them. I am sorry it had to happen like this but you needed to know."  
"I dont understand." I mutter, confused at what the man was saying. "I need to know what?" I question.  
"Your manservant is Emrys, the man born with magic, the man born to protect you. He has done so for many years now, from the very moment he came to Camelot he has protected you. Do not feel angry with him King Arthur for he and you are like two sides of the same coin, one cannot live without the other. You may feel hurt and betrayed but he will be your greatest ally and he has only kept this secret in fear of death. I hope you understand I did what I had too, to prevent the death of you all." He finishes and I just stare in shock.  
_Merlin's a sorcerer? No... how.._ I think.  
"I..I...Merlin has magic?" I stutter.  
"Yes my King, he is Emrys and you the Once and Future King. His destiny is to keep you alive until magic can be freed and for the time of Albion to begin. The time is close now, and so is the battle of Camlann and you will need Emrys to defeat Morgana."  
"But magic is evil.." I say.  
"No, do not think magic is evil. Your Farther blamed magic for his own mistakes, killed hundreds of innocent men, women even children for something he asked for. Magic users merely retaliated in revenge and fear, only a few who have easily swayed into dark magic such as your half-sister are evil."  
"But.."  
"Your Father was wrong! Look at him. Do you think him evil?" He asks pointing towards the unconscious merlin, and I knew the answer straight away.  
I realised, as I looked at my fallen little brother slumped on the floor, I did not care he had magic, I just wanted my annoying, witty, intelligent Merlin back.  
"No. I do not believe him evil" I whisper.  
"Then tell him that once he has awoken, for he is scared of betraying you by having a gift he can not control, one he had when he was a mere babe" The voice says and before I could utter a word he disappeared, and I dropped to the floor with a thump.  
I hear the other's also drop to the floor as I quickly scramble to my feet, rushing towards Merlin.  
I drop to my knees my hands going to turn Merlin onto his back.  
As I did so he suddenly gasp's, his eyes snapping open, but they were not their usual blue but a marvellous gold.  
A golden mist, as bright as the sun rushed from his body enveloping me in its extreme power, and I felt it hug around me as if protecting me with such love and comfort.  
I look at the others finding them too encircled in Merlin's impossibly strong magic.  
"Emrys is protecting us" I hear Mordred say, his voice in awe as he closes his eyes as if feeling comforted and safe with Merlin's magic around him.  
"His powers are growing.." He says again and I look at him in shock, how would he know that?  
But I had no time to question him as I feel the magic around me start to dissipate, retreating back into Merlin and I felt a need to protest at the loss.  
I hear Merlin let out a groan of pain as Mordred rushes forwards sinking down next to me, his hands hovering over Merlin for a second as if hesitating before he pressed them onto chest making a moan of agony to fall from his mouth again.  
I was about to tell Mordred to stop when I hear him say.  
"Helpwch gwella Emrys" _(Help heal Emrys)_" and with those words his eyes flashed the same gold as Merlin's, and a gold light shot from his hands and into Merlin.  
_Well that explains how he knew Merlin's magic was growing_ I thought to myself.  
I hear Merlin sigh in relief before Mordred slumps forwards resting his head on Merlin's chest, breathing hard.  
"Mordred?" I question worried he too had gone unconscious.  
"I'm all right, healing wipes the energy from me" He reassures an I sigh in relief as I knew my younger brother was going to be okay.

_**Sooo... there you go :) I could write a second half to this if you guys want, because I did kind of leave it with a bit of a cliff hangar, but this was getting wayyy too long. So leave a review if you want part 2, and with any ideas.  
Don't forget to favourite and follow :) **_  
**_until next chap!_**  
**_-Leggomygreggo2 xx _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So hello all :) Its me again :) Faster update then last time XD  
I love you all for keeping with me even though I abandoned this fic for months, but I'm back now XD And I appreciate your reviews, follows and favourites, and I will attempt to write all of your ideas (eventually) :P.  
Arthur is King in this :) Alive Lance an Elyan and Good Mordred._**

_Here's the prompt, thanks Aaronna:_**_  
_**_Creatures of the earth care for each other. That is why when a direwolf finds a nearly dead Merlin in the woods, it keeps him warm and safe until a patrol finds them._

_**Anyways chapter 7 y'all! :) Whooop whoop chicken soup ;) **_

_ DISCLAIMER: MERLIN IS NOT OWNED BY ME, BUT SOMEDAY MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS I SHALL HAVE MERLIN...MWHAHAHA!...I..I MEAN MERLIN BELONG TO THE BBC..._

**Merlin POV:  
**Mud squelched beneath my boots, the soft soil moist from the rainfall which came down upon Camelot this morn, the mud dark in colour moulding around my boots as I walked.  
The birds sang from the looming trees, echoing down the old forest, an answering call echoing back as they talk to each other in their strange but beautiful language.  
I look up, the sky now clear of the grey clouds which plagued the earth's atmosphere, the suns warm rays now cascading down onto the dense forest floor.  
I had found myself once more, hunting down herbs for Gaius with only a list and a basket to assist me.  
I had been roaming the forest for hours, arriving at the forest at noon, and now, the sky had started to darken, red and oranges merging with the blues of the sky as the sun started to set in the distance.  
I scurry around a clearing, knowing the herb I was searching for grew there, determined to arrive back in Camelot before the moon replaced the sun and blackness surrounded me.

If only I had concentrated on my surroundings, I might have heard the distant snap of a twig, the sound of a loading crossbow even the sound of a spell, which the wind carried towards my ears.  
But I was to indulged in my task, too far into my own thoughts to even comprehend the danger I was in.  
The nearly silent click of a crossbow being fired, usually would have alerted me of trouble but even that, I did not notice.  
It was only until I heard the whiz of a arrow flying towards me, impossibly fast, was when my brain snapped into action and I swirl around, coming face to face with the unstoppable arrow as it hit my tender flesh.  
I was sent flying backwards, hitting a ageing tree in my path to the ground as pain flooded my senses.  
I crumble to the cold forest bed, dazed in agony as my brain struggled to figure out what was happening.  
I move slightly, a flash of pure agony hitting me as fire like burning spread around my lower abdomen.  
I look down, tears blurring my vision, to where the endless aching radiated mercilessly from.  
My eyes grew wide in despair as they land on an arrow sticking halfway into my skin.  
Precious red liquid seeped from the hole the arrow had embedded itself into, nestling its way through layers of flesh, tearing brutally into my stomach.  
I let out a whimper of pain as my hand brushed over tender skin, coming back covered in red sticky blood.  
I hear footsteps nearing me and my head snaps up, eyes on the owner, my body shaking in exhaustion the small task of lifting my head impossibly hard.  
Dark brown, sadistic looking eyes met mine, his mouth growing into a smirk as he bends down to my height and I attempt to scramble backwards, to escape the man who put me in so much pain, but I had no energy to go far, blood loss draining my body of colour as well as energy.  
"I expected much more of you, Emrys" The man sneers, his yellowed teeth showing as he spoke.  
"I expected a strong sorcerer not a scrawny coward" He growls and before I could utter a spell or anything really, his hand had reached out and in a flash had wrapped is way around the arrow and yanked it out.  
I scream out, the sound making my throat throb, as pain over took my body my mind going black as agony wept from the now gaping wound which leaked blood faster than ever, a never ending stream of crimson pooling underneath me, soaking the floor with blood.  
"Go..bye..E..rys" Was all my brain processed before it blanked, sunk into a whirlpool of darkness as unconsciousness wrapped me inside its arms, taking me away from the pain I was in, away from the land of the living.

My eyes open, heavily drooping as slumber already called me back into its grasp, as my drowsy orbs stare into the grey eyes of an animal. I reach out desperately for help, wanting to rid myself of the pure agony my body was in, the rough skin of my worn hands met warm fur before my energy seeped from me and my head hit the floor as I fall once more unconscious.

_**Normal POV:**_  
A the sorcerer, evil and vindictive, strode his way towards Emrys, kneeling by his side sneering tauntingly at the wounded man, ripping the arrow from the warlocks body, a creature crept towards him, bent low as the hunter became the hunted.

The creature was wondering the forest merely minutes before, searching for food as she felt the powerful aura, a cry for help rippling through the forest in magical waves. Her pure white head snapping up, her grey eyes searching before powerful paws took off, eating at the dirt below as she ran towards the incredibly strong magic.  
She wines as she felt a wave of pain flow through her, the agony the sorcerer was feeling flowing through his magic as its pleads for help.  
She makes herself run faster, her large paws leaving a trail of destruction as they scramble to fasten her speed.  
She surges over a fallen tree, making it look like she was simply stepping over a twig as she lands gracefully on the other side.  
Her pace slows as the magical aura grows incredibly stronger, making her stalk forwards her eyes peeping through the bushes as she watches the most powerful man to walk the earth scramble to get away from the man who lumbered over him, the boy barely an adult, looking like a fearful child as pain radiates off him.  
The large animal growls lowly, a need to protect the boy taking over her as the man makes him cry out in pain as he yanks the arrow from his flesh, throwing it carelessly to the floor as he laughs in joy, as if bringing pain to the young man gave him pleasure.  
The animal couldn't hold in the rage she felt and she pounced from her hiding space, howling loudly as she hurtles her body towards the man, tackling the scum to the floor.  
She snaps her teeth, her long white canines flashing dangerously as she desperately wants to end the life of the man below her.  
"A Direwolf...Impossible" The man utters, thinking the magical wolves long gone.  
But he does not get to speak another word as her white teeth sink into his neck, ripping his flesh, his eyes growing wide as his life ends, blood spurting from his ripped artery as his body grows cold.  
The direwolf climbs off the man's limp body, rushing to the now unconscious warlock, whimpering as she sees the blood pooling below him, his face crunched in pain.  
She wines, her nose nudging his still hand, trying desperately to wake him as she leans her head on his shoulder, curling into his uninjured side to keep him warm as he shivered due to bloodless.  
She feels his body twitch as his eye flutter open, the action of moving his eyes seeming hard as they flutter heavily.  
The direwolf wines as his eyes meet hers, eagerly shoving her head into his cold hands as he reaches out nuzzling into him hoping to give him the comfort he craved before he fell back into slumber and she makes a noise of protest, falling into his side once more as she realised he would not wake any time soon.  
She curled around his body, fluffy tail wrapping around his abdomen, pressing down slightly on the wound her fur soaking up his blood as it starts to slow, but never stopped.  
Her head rested on his chest, the feeling of his beating heart still thumping weakly but surely below her jaw, comforting as she settles herself, ready to protect the young man.  
Her ears prick forwards at any noise her snowy head rising at any sound, alert instantly ready for any threat.  
Seconds merged into Minutes, minutes turning to hours as darkness started to overtake the blue skies, but still the wolf stayed, protecting Emrys.  
It was as she settled back into Emrys, letting her warmth radiate into him, was when she heard distant voices, the shimmering orange blaze of torches shining through the trees.  
Her unusual icy grey eyes, straining to look further into the distance, catching the glint of metal armour and flowing red capes.  
The wolf even though an animal, could sense the men as no threat, recognising them as the help Emrys much needed.  
So she nudges the unconscious man in a bid to wake him, but he did not even twitch in reaction.  
The wolf makes a noise of distress, before making up her mind, heaving her body from Emrys, looking towards the young man once more before taking off, towards the men on horseback.

**_Arthur's POV:_**  
I, Gwaine, Percival and Leon rode through the forest, my eyes sharp as I look worryingly for my dark haired manservant.  
It had been at least two hours since Gaius had bursting into my chambers, rushing out words, gushing out his concern over Merlin as he had yet to return.  
He told me how he had sent Merlin out at noon in order to collect much needed herbs, how he should have been back hours before.  
It didn't take much conniving on Gaius's side to make me go search for the man who had become my younger brother, in fact I had called for the three knights, saddled four horses and set out into the forest in less than fifteen minutes.  
And so, here I was, searching in hast for my younger sibling, begging to the gods Merlin was lost not hurt and incapable to walk his way home.  
We were in the second hour of searching and my stomach was turning with nerves and fear, every hour which passed by making me more and more concerned for Merlin's well being.  
The horses walked calmly as our eyes searched between the trees, looking for any sign of the neckerchief wearing servant.  
It was then, as the sky had started to darken into blackness, was when I spot a blurry white outline in the corner of my eyes.  
I, before I could even turn my head towards the movement, had found my self on the floor, being wiped off my horse by a powerful body, landing with a thud onto the floor, the heavy body knocking the wind from my body as it landed on my upper body.  
My eyes snap onto whatever tackled me off my horse my heart skipping a beat as I met a mouth full of sharp teeth, coated with red which I assumed was blood.  
"Arthur? Art- Oh my god" I hear Gwaine gasp and I dare taking my eyes from the huge wolf for a second to look towards him.  
His face had drained of colour, his eyes wide as his eyes gazed upon the giant white wolf which rested on my body.  
His words alarmed both Leon and Percival and soon they had jumped from their trusty steeds and unsheathed their swords.  
Gwaine scrambled to do the same, swinging himself from his horse joining the other two knights as they stalked towards me.  
But it seemed we needn't have worried as the wolf jumped from my chest before lunging towards me, nudging into me with its head.  
It wined loudly, rutting its wet nose against my side as if telling me 'get the hell up'.  
I cautiously get to my feet, my eyes never leaving the anxious wolf.  
The wolf was giant, reaching over my hips, the evidence of blood staining her marvellous white fur, which was as pure as snow.  
It moved quickly behind me, her head butting into my back making me walk forwards before it ran in front of me, sprinting forwards a few meters before looking back over its shoulder, barking at me to get a move on.  
"I think she wants us to follow her" I hear Leon say and I nod as the wolf runs back to me, grabbing my cloak in its sharp fangs and pulling on it, its brute strength dragging me along.  
I take a step forwards looking into the wolfs eyes, its grey orbs telling me to follow.  
The small steps I take forwards encourages the wolf and it lets go of my cloak and runs off one more this time not looking back, as if she trusted me to follow so I took off after her.  
We were running for about five minutes, I could just see the wolfs white coat in the distance as it ran faster to its destination.  
I see her stop distantly, howling loudly as if saying 'hurry' before she turned again, running with such speed which I could only make out as desperateness as if she wanted to get back to something urgently.  
I make my legs fasten their pace as she starts to disappear into the forest, something inside me telling me I needed to follow the wolf.  
I see a clearing coming up ahead, the tell tale signs of the dense plants and trees parting into a circle like shape alerting me it was indeed a clearing.  
I emerge from the trees and into the clearing, my blue eyes looking around for any signs of the white wolf.  
"Merlin!" I hear Gwaine cry out and my eyes are instantly on him, following his eyes to where merlin lay.  
The dark haired man lay on the green grass below almost lifelessly, his face pale, eyes shut and red covering his stomach.  
The white wolf lay at his side, its head laying on merlin's barely rising chest, whining and whimpering as it looked, pleading for my help, nudging into Merlin's colourless cheeks almost as if trying to wake him.  
My legs were moving before my brain processed what they were doing, sprinting to my manservant's side.  
"Merlin" I gasp falling to my knees my shaking hands tailing his body, looking for where the blood was coming from, finding it beneath the wolfs fluffy tail.  
My eyes meet the wolfs once more, asking permission to move its tail and as if reading my mind it removes its tail from Merlins stomach.  
Once it was moved my eyes fell upon the bleeding hole in Merlin's stomach.  
It was deep and skin all around the wound was ripped and red, soaked in red liquid as it seeps from its owners body, soaking into the mud below.  
I see Gwaine drop down next to me as I place my hands down on Merlin's wound, sounds of pain coming from the younger man as i did so.  
The wolf wails in distress as it licks Merlin's cheek burying its head into the wounded man's neck, as it crawl further onto his chest and my brain finally figures it out.  
Merlin was shaking like a leaf, blood loss making his body shake in exhaustion, the days heat turning into the crispness of might making him shiver, making his body cold.  
The wolf seemed to understand this as it wrapped itself tighter around Merlin using its body heat to keep him warm, and my heart melts slightly at the sight. Slightly mind you, only slightly.  
My eyes fall on Leon as I push further down on the wound, wanting desperately to stop the bleeding, watching as he reaches down to the wolf, stroking its soft fur as if taking comfort from the giant creature.  
"Where's Percy?" I hear Gwaine ask Leon as he took off his cloak, ripping it into long strips and handing them to me.  
"He went to get the horses, we need to get Merlin back to Camelot and fast, his wound his still bleeding and by the looks of the dried blood around him its happened at least two hours ago, its a miracle he still lives" Leon answers, his voice breaking slightly as if he had just realised his little brother was slowly and painfully dying.  
"Oh.. Merlin" I whisper, thinking of how he had lay here alone and bleeding, wounded gravely for hours.  
"What happened, little brother?" I murmur thinking no one had heard me until the wolf's head snapped up, as it made a noise before rising to its feet and running over to a body which lay on the floor.  
How I had not seen the body before, I do not know.  
The wolf growled lowly at the still body, before nudging the crossbow which still located in the dead man's hand.  
The giant animal then ran close to my side, picking up a arrow between its teeth before trotting over to Leon and dropping it on his lap, whining as it settled back into Merlin's side its head on his chest as her eyes rest on the gaping wound.  
"Your a clever girl" Gwaine praises as he dares to lay his hand on her head, ruffling the fur there.  
"More than just a clever girl Gwaine, a fearless one. Look at that _man's_ wounds, they were afflicted by her, she protected Merlin. Killed a coward in his name. And I can bet you she only left him to get us. I don't know why, but she protected Merlin and knew we would help. She's more than a clever girl, she's like Merlin's guardian angel" Leon corrects.  
It was then I understood, the wolf, for some reason chose to protect Merlin, chose to keep him warm, chose to get help, she was the sole reason my younger brother breathed.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, finding it hard not to sob a thanks to the gods for they had blessed Merlin with a protector and saved me from such heartache.  
For if Merlin had died scared and alone, half of I too would have died, my heart couldn't cope with any more losses especially the loss of one of the most important people in my life, my little brother.  
Sure, I would never admit it, but the boy who had came crashing into my life, nestling his way unexpectedly into my heart, had changed me forever, from the spoilt prattish Prince to the King I was today.  
He had been there, a steady figure, the little, (rather annoying) brother I always craved growing up, a person to fall back on when life got to hard, for nearly a decade.  
My heart would have crumbled if he was so suddenly was ripped from me and I would never truely recover from such loss, sure I had the other Knight, my other brothers, I had Guinevere my Queen even Gaius my second father, but none of them would make up for the loss of my younger sibling who had been with me through thick and thin, the main reason I knew most of the people I held close to my heart.  
No without him I would cease to work.  
But luckily, and to my utter relief Merlin still breathed and his heart still beat.  
I was bought out of my thought when I hear multiple foot steps, I turn to find Percival entering the clearing with him out horses.  
"Thank god" I hear Gwaine mutter as he passes the rest of what remained of his cloak to me and I press it down on the wound, taking off my cloak and tying it around his stomach, wrapping it as tightly as I dared as it caused him to cry out in pain.  
"Arthur, we need to get moving" I hear Gwaine say and I nod in answer.  
"Percival, bring him to me" I say as I walk to my horse, jumping on and reaching out for Merlin.  
Percival cautiously picked the smaller man from the floor, muttering 'good girl' under his breath at the wolf who followed him over to my horse as he places Merlin in my arms, before striding to his own horse and swinging on.  
I kick my horse into a walk, utterly surprised to find the wolf trotting to my side, walking along me as she looked up towards the injured Merlin.  
I didn't question the wolf, knowing she just like I wanted Merlin safe and so I let her run along my side as I set off into a canter towards Camelot.  
It took us considerately less time to get to Camelot than it took setting off in search of Merlin and to my joy, the familiar grey walls of my Castle comes into view.  
We clatter through the gates, Camelotian people jumping out of the way as we rushed in, some falling backwards in fear as they spotted the giant wolf.  
We arrive in front of the Castle doors in record time, a stable boy taking the reins of my horse as I jump off taking Merlin gently with me.  
I look around seeing a crowd gathering, most of their faces worried and shocked as they watch me carry the bleeding Merlin away.

Merlin was popular with the people of Camelot, both noble and peasants alike, he smiled at everyone he passed, helped the poor. I even found him once (when he was supposed to be cleaning the stables), sat on the grass a crowd of children around him, looking at him in awe as he told them a story. Once he had finished, the children begged for anther and Merlin, bless him gave in and it was as he finished his third story, was when mothers came back for their children, thanking Merlin as they left for taking their children off of them for half an hour or so to go to the market, or complete some chores. I watched on, marvelled at how Merlin brushed off their thanks saying he enjoyed their companies.  
I knew Merlin used his time off to help the other servant with their chores, even to help the other knights, some he did not even know, to polish their armour or even tend to any injuries in training.  
I had many reports from visiting nobility and members of my court on Merlin, how he helped with anything they asked, welcoming them with broad smiles and open arms (unless they where evil of course).  
So I understood the peoples reaction to seeing the kind, warn hearted, cheerful servant so weak and still.

I run through the corridors of the Castle, never realising the hallways were so long until I desperately wanted to get to Gaius's chambers fast.  
_Finally._ I think to myself as I kick the door to Gaius's chambers open, nearly giving the said physician a heart attack.  
"Arthu- Oh my boy.." Gaius drawls off, before snapping in to action, swiping any papers of the wooden table.  
"Quick! lay him here!" he rushed, and I run to his side placing the wounded man onto the table.  
"Help me take his shirt off" Gaius says after he removes the temporary cloak made bandages from Merlin.  
I grab the end of Merlin's once blue shirt while holding him up with one arm, peeling the shirt from his bloody skin slowly to avoid hurting him further but it seemed it did not work as he sill whimpered in his unconscious state.  
"Good" Gaius comments as he walks away collecting herbs and equipment he needed.  
It wasn't long after, Gaius told me to leave, the door I kicked open merely minutes before slaming in my face as Gaius wanted peace to work.  
I feel my stomach churn in dread, scared that I would loose my little brother when I stood so close but yet couldn't be there, for him to die as I stood doing nothing.  
My little brother was in so much pain but yet I could do nothing about it.  
I feel something wet touch my hand and I look down, meeting the wolfs grey eyes once more as she whines at me before running to the door her head almost like she was trying to push the door open, her eyes asking me silently, begging for Merlin to be okay.  
"It going to be okay, girl. Merlin's stronger than he looks, he'll live" I say, reassuringly myself more than the wolf.  
She whimpers as Merlin's cry of pain echo's from Gaius's chambers, her body tense as her paws scrape against the physicians chambers door's, as desperate as I to get to Merlin.  
"Lets go girl. Merlin's in safe hand's. You'll see" I tell her as I turn from the door, my body wanting instantly to forget walking away and bursting into Gaius's chamber and holding my little brother's hand as he cried in pain, at least then I could offer him comfort instead of doing nothing.  
"ARTHUR!" I hear a voice shout and I knew instantly who its was.  
_Gwaine..._I think to myself as I roll my eyes just as the said man hurtled around the corner nearly bumping into me.  
"Princess.. Is Merlin..de-" He chocked on the last bit just as the others round the corner, Leon and Percival followed by Lancelot, Mordred and Elyan.  
"No.. he..Gaius is treating him" I manage to say, my emotions all over the place as the day finally catches up on me.  
I watch as Gwaine opens his mouth to reply but another voice interrupts him.  
"oh my.." Mordred trails off, his eyes wide in awe as he looks somewhere behind me, I follow his eyes finding him staring a the giant wolf.  
"Mordred..what?" I hear Leon ask.  
"Its a direwolf. A creature of the Earth. They are as rare a dragons and Unicorns.. I..she is incredible...to see one is a great honour.." He trails off walking to the wolfs side, his hand reaching for the animal.  
"She has bonded with Merlin, I can sense it" Mordred says his voice like a child seeing snow for the first time.  
"Well on that note..Lets hit the tavern!" Gwaine announces and soon we where making our way to the Rising Sun, the direwolf trailing behind us.

It was a week later, as I sat by Merlin's bed the direwolf, which Gwaine had named Eirwen, at the foot of the bed, was when I feel Merlin's hand twitched in mine.  
"Merlin?" I question and to my utter joy his eye lids flutter open revealing blue eyes.  
"Ar...ur?" He question but before I could answer Eirwen had lunged for Merlin, curling herself into his side and licking his face, whining as she did as if saying 'Thank the gods'.  
And so after she was finished making sure he was safe and sound, and had wrapped herself around the puzzled Merlin, she fell asleep, snoozing in comfort.  
"Wha..?" Was all Merlin could manage before he was reclaimed by slumber and I chuckle to myself as I too let my head rest on the bed, closing my eyes at last.  
_He's safe. _Was my last though before I joined them in blissful sleep.

_**Well that was chapter 7 :)  
****Thanks for the support and keep those prompt and reviews coming, they make me so happy :) **_  
_**Also favourite and follow :) **_  
_**Soo until next time ;)**_  
_**-Leggomygreggo xx**_


End file.
